


Interruptus

by supergirrl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirrl/pseuds/supergirrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When trying to find alone time during a family reunion, Capable and Nux run into an embarrassing situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy/funny modern AU oneshot, I wanted to write Nuxable car smut and also a My Big Fat Greek Wedding-style extended War Rig family.

Years ago, Capable’s aunt Valkyrie had brought home an old wooden sign that read ‘Kitchens were made to bring families together’ to hang in the family kitchen.

“It’s a bit cheesy,” she’d said, “But it’s true, isn’t it?”

Ever since, it had hung over the stove in a place of honor. Generally Capable agreed with the sentiment, but by the fourth day of a long-overdue reunion, she was suffering from an overabundance of family togetherness.

 

“You do remember that I have a master’s from MIT in electrical engineering, which makes me _slightly_ more qualified than your summer moonlighting as an illegal plumber-”

“I am a tree, leafy and green, with squirrels on the mind-”

“Ha! I beat you in the summer of ’64 and I did it again! Nux, it’s your turn, let’s see if I can handle a strong young thing like you-”

 

The kitchen was a swirl of chaos. Toast and Slit were supposed to fixing the leaky sink, but instead were arguing passionately about who should be leading the sink-repair efforts. Cheedo, Angharad, and Angharad’s girlfriend, Rey, were listening intently to Dag’s new experimental spoken word poetry/stand up comedy routine, as Dag had declared that the kitchen provided the best acoustics. Capable’s grannies were deeply engrossed in an intense arm-wrestling tournament, and Keep-the current champion-was attempting to coerce Nux into participating.

Capable stared down at the mountain of potatoes she was meant to be peeling for tomorrow’s picnic, and wondered if Val expected them to bathe in potato salad, because there was no way they could eat that much. She was full of nervous energy, tapping her fingers on the countertop and jiggling her leg.   It wasn’t just the noise that was getting to her; she was also incredibly, annoyingly sexually frustrated.

On previous visits home with Nux, she’d slept with him on the pullout couch, but in the spirit of family, Cheedo announced that she wanted all of the sisters to sleep together in their childhood bedroom. Angharad and Rey squeezed into Angharad’s tiny loft, while Capable, Toast, Dag, and Cheedo were all sleeping in their old bunk beds.

As much as she enjoyed falling asleep to the sound of her sisters breathing, this arrangement made it virtually impossible for Capable and Nux to enjoy any private time, which would have required Capable to climb down from her top bunk without waking Toast or her other sharp-eared sisters. Even if she had made it past them, there was Slit-now Nux’s companion on the pullout couch-to deal with. Capable had told herself that she would just have to go a few days without intimacy.

But in a cruel twist of fate, something about their enforced celibacy had made Nux even more appealing than usual. Capable found herself hyperaware of the way his jeans hung low on his hips to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of his abdomen while he carried bags of compost for Giddy and Dag and how the hard muscles of his back stood out when he wrestled with Slit.

Capable was wondering if her family had always been this loud or if this was a new thing when Furiosa lightly touched her on the shoulder. She had been stalking around the kitchen, opening cupboards and peering inside, occasionally scribbling things down on a bit of paper.

“Hey, we need some things for the picnic tomorrow, any chance you and Nux could run to the store?”

Capable glanced over at Nux, who had just been decisively defeated by Keep and gave her a desperate look. The possibility for alone time seemed like a godsend.

 

 

“I didn’t even know they made so many different kinds,” Nux said with wonder in his voice as he surveyed the wall of tofu before them.

Capable consulted the grocery list in her hand. “Me neither, but apparently we need to get cubed, silken, and…I think it says extra firm, but with Furiosa’s handwriting, it’s hard to know.” She started grabbing packages and tossing them into the cart beside her, standing on her tip toes to get the silken kind Angharad and Toast liked to put in smoothies. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the big, goofy grin on Nux’s face, and spun to face him, hands on her hips.

“What’s that for?” She kept her tone light, so he knew she was just teasing.

“Nothing-just you. I mean,” he stammered, “obviously you aren’t nothing. I’m just happy because you make me so happy.” His expression turned bashful, and Capable couldn’t resist touching him. She wrapped her arms around his narrow waist and pressed her face into his chest, breathing in his clean smell and smiling. Being this close to him, feeling his long, lean body pressed against her and hearing the steady, reassuring beat of his heart was giving her thoughts that were decidedly out of place in a well-lit grocery store.  

For a long moment, they stood there together, before Capable reluctantly pulled away. You could only cling to your significant other in the health food aisle for so long before you attracted strange looks.

As they headed to the self check-out line, Nux abruptly stopped and nudged Capable, pointing at a display. In the section designed to encourage impulse purchases, there was a rack covered in hundreds of refrigerator magnets.

“We should get one for Rey! Make her feel like part of the family.”

His thoughtfulness, though completely in character for Nux, touched Capable. Every member of their family had a magnet on Furiosa and Max’s fridge; all of her grannies, of course, Furiosa and Valkyrie, Max, and even Nux and Slit were represented by their magnet of choice.

She beamed up at him. “Which one do you think we should get her?”

Together, they perused the stand, quietly discussing the criteria for a magnet that would make Rey feel welcome without seeming weird or like they were rushing things. As Nux pointed out, they also needed to find a magnet that would fit in well with the others, which was easier said than done. Capable and Nux’s magnets were, respectively, a guitar and socket wrench. Cheedo and Dag’s magnets were a blackbird and a sunflower. Toast’s book magnet had been joined by Slit’s motorcycle helmet, the most recent addition to the collection. Max had chosen a tiny version of his beloved 1973 Coupe, placed near Valkyrie and Furiosa’s motorcycle and steering wheel. Her grannies’ magnets ranged from sprouting seeds to a tattoo gun.

Capable didn’t know Rey terribly well, but she had liked her since the first night they met. Angharad had brought her to the dive bar Toast and Capable often frequented, with their boyfriends in tow, and Rey had seemed sweet, if a bit shy. At least, until a drunken townie had felt the need to comment on Angharad’s scars and tried to grope her, at which point Rey calmly turned from their game of pool and knocked him on his ass with her pool cue. Then Capable knew she would fit right in with their family.

Capable thought Rey had enjoyed her visit so far, working on cars with Furiosa and Max and eagerly listening to stories about the early days of the Many Mothers, the feminist biker gang founded by their grannies and carried on by Capable and her sisters. Between this and the gift she had brought-a bag of heirloom seeds from her grandfather’s garden-Capable’s family was well on their way to loving her. As for Angharad’s feelings about Rey…well, Capable was pretty certain about those too.

On their first night home, they had all gone on a bike ride, roaring down the country roads as a family for the first time in years. Capable had ridden beside Angharad, as always, and at one point she had glanced over at her sister. Rey had her arms wrapped around her sister’s waist, her chin resting on Angharad’s shoulder, who was smiling in a way that Capable had never seen before. Joy and an utter peacefulness suffused Angharad’s face, and Capable knew it was love.

Rey wasn’t Angharad’s first girlfriend, but Capable suspected that she might be the last.

Capable was wondering what magnet would go well with Angharad’s-the feminist symbol, proud and defiant, just like her sister-when Nux reached out and touched a bright magnetic sun.

“This one?”

In her mind’s eye, Capable could see the sun’s rays reaching out to the feminist symbol, the way that Angharad had lit up since Rey entered her life, and she said, “Perfect.”

 

 

 

On the ride home, Nux drove with one hand resting lightly on hers and the other on the steering wheel. He was humming along to the radio, on which Selena Gomez professing how she wanted to look good for her partner, a sentiment that Capable shared. Suddenly, she had an idea, and excitement bubbled up in her.

“Turn here,” Capable pointed towards the old carpool lot, which was empty on weekends.

Nux shot her a puzzled look but complied, pulling in and parking in the most remote corner of the lot.

“I don’t think I’ve been here in years.”

Capable gave him a flirtatious look as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “Me neither. But remember what we used to do here?”

He started slightly, but then his expression became playful. “Hmmm, I don’t think so. Remind me?”

Capable giggled. “I guess I can try.”

Leaning across the central console, she kissed him, gently at first, but she sensed the same need rising in him that she had felt all weekend, and it became deeper, more passionate. One of his hands cradled her face while the other rested lightly on the small of her back.

Capable’s hands were in distinctly less innocent territory, creeping from his chest down his abdomen. His body was warm and hard beneath her, and she wanted more than anything to rip off his shirt and map the hard lines of his body with her mouth.

When she broke the kiss to bite down on his shoulder, hard, he groaned and lifted her from her seat, settling her in his lap. Capable wrapped her legs around his waist, grinding down onto his erection, and she gasped with pleasure.  

Nux panted, “I need you so bad-been wanting this all weekend-”

He began to trail kisses and gentle nips up and down her neck, and Capable dug her fingers into the hard muscles of his shoulders, murmuring words of encouragement. All the sexual frustration of the last few days was melting away here, under his touch, and knowing that he had been thinking about this too made heat pool low in her belly. His hands pushed her skirt up on her hips, thumbs rubbing warm circles on her bare skin.

Breathless, she broke away, peeling off the dress and tossing it into the passenger seat in one smooth motion. Immediately he cupped her bare breasts with his large, callused hands, and she set to work undoing his pants.

Capable wished she could lick and bite her way up and down his body, exploring it and making him beg, but there wasn’t time. They needed each other too badly, and besides, a long absence would draw questions when they went home. She rose up on her knees for a moment, and he helped her shimmy out of her panties.  

Trembling, breathless, she positioned herself above him, preparing to slide down onto him. She was so wet, so ready-

Someone tapped on the window, and to her eternal horror, Capable saw, through the fogged-up window of the car, the blurry outline of Max, wearing his uniform. She gave a little shriek. The sound apparently broke through Nux’s haze of lust, because his eyes flew open and the color drained from his face. She scrambled back into her seat, tugging her dress over her head as Nux struggled to get back into his pants.

Once they were-well, maybe not decent, but at least not naked-Nux took a deep breath and rolled down the window, and said, with surprising calm, “What seems to be the problem, Officer?”

Max wasn’t Capable’s father, not exactly, but he was certainly an important parental figure in her life, and not someone she ever wanted to catch her in the middle of car sex. She wasn’t sure who was the most uncomfortable with this situation, but with Nux’s tense posture, her own burning cheeks, and Max awkwardly avoiding eye contact, it may have been a three-way tie.

Max gave a little huff, the way he always did when he wasn’t sure what to say. “So…this is a public parking lot, and we, uh, discourage behavior of this kind.”

Capable couldn’t believe it. She and Nux had fooled around in this parking lot countless times before and never gotten caught. Now, not only had they gotten busted, her quasi-father had been the one to catch them. She knew it was physiologically impossible to die of embarrassment but right now it felt like a distinct possibility.

Nux, attempting to continue the charade that they had never met Max before in their life, responded, “We understand, Officer, and we are so sorry. We had no idea this was illegal.”

“Since this is a first offense, I’ll be letting you off with a warning. Just promise me you’ll, er, abstain from any more public activities.”

Nux nodded so vigorously that Capable thought his head was going to fall off.

Having finally found her voice, she said, “Thank you so much, we absolutely won’t do this again.”

Nux blurted out, “See you at home tonight!” He immediately clapped his hands over his mouth, clearly mortified. Capable saw Max’s shoulders shake with barely contained laughter as he walked back to his police car.

“Well, I think that effectively killed my libido for the rest of the night.” Nux slumped back in the seat, looking down sadly at his crotch.

“You’re telling me,” Capable grumbled as she reached for her panties. “That was my first, and hopefully last, conversation with Max while not wearing underwear.”

 

 

Everything seemed much more peaceful when they arrived home and entered the kitchen, grocery bags in hand. Cheedo was singing in a high, clear voice, accompanied by Dag, who was strumming along on Capable’s guitar. Angharad and Rey were curled up together on the floor, holding hands. The arm wrestling tournament had come to an end, and Capable’s grannies were peeling vegetables and humming along to Cheedo’s song. Toast was perched in Slit’s lap, his arms looped gently around her waist, their argument about the sink clearly forgotten. Furiosa and Val were leaning against the counter, Furiosa’s head resting on Val’s shoulder, the tension from earlier gone.

When Cheedo’s song ended, Furiosa said, “About time, you two. What took so long?”

Capable opened her mouth to tell the lie they’d come up with on the way home-that they’d taken the back roads back from the store and gotten stuck behind a tractor-when she noticed the police scanner sitting on the counter. The one that Furiosa sometimes turned on when Max was working, just to have an idea of where he was and how he was doing.

 _Fuck_.

Capable was trying to convince herself that maybe today Furiosa hadn’t turned on the radio when Valkyrie, struggling to keep a straight face, asked, “We heard some pretty interesting stuff on the radio earlier. Maybe you caught it too?”

Everyone burst out laughing, Capable and Nux included. It was incredibly embarrassing but on the other hand, they were all adults. She and Nux lived together, so it wasn’t as if no one knew they were sleeping together.

Toast raised an eyebrow and said, “I gotta give it to you, Capable, that is one impressive hickey.”

She looked up at Nux’s neck, and sure enough, in the bright kitchen lights, a huge red hickey marked his throat. Capable didn’t remember biting him _that_ hard, but apparently she had.

Dag turned her head to the side and squinted. “From down here it looks like a cactus.”

“Hickey is a ridiculous word! In my day, we called them love bites!” Giddy huffed.

As she joined in the good-natured teasing, Capable smiled. Her family was loud and strange and completely lacking in boundaries, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You're supposed to write what you know, and as someone who grew up in the Midwest, fooling around in cars is what I know. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
